Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device for driving a display panel and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Based on matching factors and/or based on process factors, dummy circuits are generally added next to function circuits in a circuit layout. The dummy circuits and the function circuits have the same circuit structure. In order to prevent uncertainty of voltages of the dummy circuits, input terminals of the dummy circuits are provided with a fixed voltage (e.g., a ground voltage). Based on the conventional technique, a considerable voltage difference may exist between output voltages of the dummy circuits and output voltages of the function circuits.